Vongola's Loss
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: What if Tsuna lost to Enma in the Shimon arc? Currently a one-shot, might turn into a chaptered story if the response is good.


**What if Tsuna never won the battle against Enma?**

It was a disaster as Reborn watched his student get warped into the black hole known as Enma. _His XX Burner had failed!_

There are yells of agony from the Vongola Guardians and Enma as their friend, their leader disappear into the never ending darkness of the void. Ryohei in the Vendice struggles in his binds, the pain of his Sky dying out in the black hole is too extreme for him.

"TSUNA!"

"JYUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA-NII!"

_SAWADA!_

Tears of anguish stream shamelessly from their eyes and down their appalled faces.

Ryohei, the bright sun had never seemed so broken and dull when his _"little brother"_ got warped into the hole. He would never get to have another boxing match with him again, he'll never be able to grow into an extreme person! _Sawada!_

Hayato, the raging storm seemed to have died along with his Sky as Tsuna disappears right before his eyes. He had failed as the righthand man- no, as his precious leader's _confidant_ and _friend_! He screams in agony, falling to his knees. _Jyuudaime!_

Takeshi, the calming rain is frozen in shock, his tight grip on his prized Shigure Kintoki loosening. As soon as the blade left his hand, it turned into its original bamboo form and falls onto the stone floors of the castle with a dull _"thump"_. _Tsuna!_

Lambo, the young Bovino is wailing as his _"brother"_ disappears into the scary vacuum hole. Mama had always warned him not to play with the vacuum cleaner because it would suck him in and he wouldn't be able to come out! _Tsuna-nii!_

Reborn's fedora shadows his entire face from the spectators of the room, silent tears streaming down his cherubic face. His eyes are hard and solemn as his student is no more in the dark void. Leon, feeling his partner's distress, climbs down from his perch and licks the baby hitman's tears away in an effort of comforting said hitman.

"Tsuna..."

Enma's black hole ceases to exist, disappearing into nothing as the Shimon Tenth falls unconscious onto the stone floors. Julie smirks at the grieving Vongola as he picks his boss up.

There is sudden drop in the temperature of the already chilly castle as the Vendice appear. All eyes are on the bundle in one of the Vendice member's arms. _Tsuna! Jyuudaime!_

"We have to decide the winner of the battle. The winner is, Kozato Enma of the Shimon Famiglia. The loser, Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola Famiglia will be taken into the Vendice's custody along with his Guardians."

Bermuda watches the distraught faces of the Vongola Guardians, the devilish smirk of Julie and pale face of the Vongola Decimo. His gaze lingers a moment longer on Reborn's shadowed face, expression unreadable.

"Shimon Guardians will be released by nightfall, and the Vongola Guardians are to be locked up for **eternity**."

Takeshi, Hayato and Lambo are grabbed by the arms by three members of the Vendice, the two elder ones struggling against their grip while Lambo continues bawling. _Mama always said not to follow strangers! Especially scary strangers!_

With a strong gust of wind, the Vendice and Vongola Guardians vanish. Reborn's tiny form is left alone across the large hall of the castle, his fedora pulled down so low that it revealed some of his unruly hair.

Julie smirks at the infant hitman's grief as his boss awakens. He watches with glee as everything that had happened rushes back into his boss' memories.

**"TSUNA!"**

Enma's anguished yell echoes in the empty hall, falling on deaf ears and not the ears of his best friend. _His first friend._ **Tsuna..!**

xx

Chrome screams in pain as a bolt of pain surges through her. The taste of bile and iron fill her senses as her illusionary organs done by Julie are removed. However, something troubles her more than the removal of her organs.

_"TSUNA!"_

_"JYUUDAIME!"_

_"TSUNA-NII!"_

_SAWADA!_

"Bossu..!"

Chrome gasps softly as the broken voices of her fellow Guardians ring in her mind. _Has something terrible befallen her boss? No, that can't be! Boss will win the fight between the Shimon and Vongola!_

"Fufu..." A deadly smirk adorns Julie's face and Chrome gasps as Julie transforms into Daemon Spade, the first Vongola Mist Guardian. _That cannot be!_

"Nufufu~! My dear Chrome, I'm afraid that all of your fears have come true. Tsunayoshi has fallen, for me to raise a bigger and stronger Vongola, nufufu!"

"N-no, bossu, wouldn't fail!"

"My, my... What conviction, Chrome, but your boss is gone now! Nufufu~!"

A sudden drop in temperature that Daemon is accustomed to chills the occupants of the room as the Vendice appear. Daemon reverts into his Julie form, smirking as the grab illusionist hanging onto a single sliver of life in her.

"Vongola Decimo has been defeated, and the Vongola Guardians are to be put into Vendice custody."

With another gust of wind, the Vendice disappear with Chrome. Julie faces the evening sky, a smirk on his distorted face. The signature melon pattern of Daemon's hair emerges from Julie's head and his entire figure changes into Daemon himself.

_"Nufufufu~"_

****

Well, I guess this is the end of my one-shot ; :x Not sure if I wanna continue this as a chaptered story, since I still have two more to go :x Anway, review please!

On 23rd June (GMT time), there will be a Blackout Day! So please, don't read, visit, alert, favorite, or do anything on this site for the entire day! Your support is appreciated!


End file.
